Алфабето цириллицо
Л'алфабето цириллицо è л'алфабето усато пер сцривере варие лингуе славе (ил руссо, л'уцраино, ил биелоруссо, ил сербо-босниацо, ил булгаро, ил мацедоне, ил сербо е ил рутено) е лингуе нон славе парлате ин алцуне делле ех репуббличе совиетиче е нелл'одиерна Федеразионе русса. Е' ил терзо алфабето уффициале делл'Унионе еуропеа. Ле версиони модерне огги ин усо ин вари паеси делл'Еуропа ориентале деривано да ун примо алфабето цомуне, ма ханно субìто неи сецоли диверсе модифиче, сиа нелла графиа сиа нелла пронунциа. Оригини , presunti inventori dell'alfabeto.]] Л'алфабето цириллицо дерива ин массима парте далл'алфабето глаголитицо, че ера усато нел ИХ сецоло неи паеси ди оригине слава. Алцуни цараттери ди ъуест'алфабето соно ле вариазиони дел грецо ди Бисанзио. Ъуести ултими раппресентано суони че инизиароно ад есистере партендо дал грецо медиевале ин пои. Анче се ормаи è ларгаменте аццеттато че л'алфабето цириллицо сиа стато инвентато да Сан Цирилло е Сан Методио, ле оригини делл'алфабето да цуи ессо ха авуто оригине ин массима парте (ъуелло глаголитицо) соно анцора фонте ди цонтроверсие. Ун'ипотеси аббастанза диффуса аттрибуисце ла патернитà делл'алфабето цириллицо а Сан Цлементе ди Оцрида, ун дисцеполо деи санти Цирилло е Методио, ма си ритиене пиù пробабиле че л'алфабето сиа стато цреато е свилуппато алла Сцуола леттерариа ди Преслав нелла Булгариа норд-ориентале, дове соно стате ритровате ле пиù античе исцризиони ин цириллицо, датате алл'инцирца 940. Ъуест'ипотеси виене суппортата дал фатто че л'алфабето цириллицо авева соппиантато ил глаголитицо нел норд-ест булгаро гиà алла фине дел Х сецоло, ментре алла Сцуола леттерариа ди Оцрида, дове оперò сан Цлементе, си цонтинуò ад усаре ил глаголитицо фино ал ХИИ сецоло. Тра ле рагиони пер цуи ил глаголитицо фу римпиаззато дал цириллицо ц'ера ла маггиоре фацилитà д'усо дел сецондо е ла суа вицинанза алл'алфабето грецо, пиù цоносциуто нел примо имперо булгаро. Ун'алтра теориа состиене че сиа стато сан Цирилло а цреаре л'алфабето че порта ил суо номе, е че аддириттура ъуесто аббиа прецедуто ил глаголитицо, ессендо ун пассаггио ди трансизионе тра ил грецо ед ил глаголитицо цорсиво, ма ъуеста теориа нон трова суппорто нел мондо сциентифицо. Анче се Цирилло ъуаси цертаменте нон è л'ауторе делл'алфабето цириллицо, и суои цонтрибути ал глаголитицо ед ал цириллицо венгоно ормаи рицоносциути, е л'алфабето не порта ил номе. Л'алфабето венне диффусо инсиеме цон л'антицо славо еццлесиастицо, е л'алфабето усато пер ла лингуа цлерицале ортодосса си аввицина анцора ал цириллицо арцаицо. Цомунъуе, неи диеци сецоли суццессиви алла суа цреазионе л'алфабето цириллицо си è адаттато алла лингуа парлата, ха свилуппато варианти пер адаттарси алле цараттеристиче делле лингуе назионали ед è стато соггетто а риформе аццадемиче е децрети политици. Ал гиорно д'огги свариате лингуе нелл'Еуропа ориентале ед ин Асиа утилиззано ил цириллицо цоме алфабето уффициале. Форма делле леттере е типографиа Ло свилуппо делла типографиа цириллица è пассато диреттаменте далло стадио медиевале ал тардо бароццо, сенза уна фасе параллела ал Ринасцименто цоме нелл'Еуропа оццидентале. Ле леттере цирилличе тардо-медиевали (си поссоно троваре анцора огги сулле исцризиони ди молте ицоне) мострано уна форте тенденза ад ессере алте е стретте. Пиетро I ил Гранде (1682-1725), примо императоре делла Руссиа интродуссе л'усо ди рендере ле леттере пиù симили а ъуелле делл'алфабето латино агли инизи дел ХВИИИ сецоло; ин сегуито анче ле алтре лингуе че утилиззавано л'алфабето цириллицо оццидентализзароно ла форма делле леттере. И цараттери цириллици минусцоли соно пер ло пиù версиони ди дименсиони леггерменте ридотте делле стессе леттере маиусцоле (цон поче еццезиони цоме ла а'' е ла ''е че си соно моделлате сулла басе делле лоро цорриспонденти оццидентали). Есисте уна гранде дифференза тра ле леттере сцритте ин стампателло е ъуелле ин цорсиво, специалменте неи маносцритти. Ин булгаро, мацедоне е сербо алцуне леттере цорсиве соно диверсе да ъуелле усате нелле алтре лингуе че утилиззано ил цириллицо. Ъуесте леттере венгоно усате сопраттутто нел цорсиво маиусцоло, специалменте неи сегнали страдали, сцритте, манифести е симили, е мено ин гиорнали е либри. Ла тавола сегуенте мостра ла дифференза тра ле леттере ин стампателло маиусцоло е минусцоло нелла версионе русса дел цириллицо. <бр />Ле леттере минусцоле поссоно цонфондере цолоро че импарано а сцривере ин цириллицо, сопраттутто перчé алцуни ди ъуести сегни соно тоталменте диверси да ъуелли маиусцоли е спессо ассомиглиано ад алтре леттере делл'алфабето латино. Ла сцриттура цорсива серба е мацедоне дифферисце ултериорменте да ъуелла русса пер ле леттере б, г, д, п, тSerbian Cyrillic Letters B G D T P. Усо нелле лингуе e in verde chiaro i Paesi in cui anche se ufficialmente si utilizzano sia i grafemi cirillici che quelli latini, vengono principalmente utilizzati quelli latini.]] }} ]] Антицо славо еццлесиастицо L'alfabeto cirillico nella sua forma arcaica fu adottato per la prima volta per scrivere testi in antico slavo ecclesiastico, lingua liturgica e letteraria sviluppata da San Metodio e Cirillo. L'alfabeto cirillico usato per i testi religiosi odierni assomiglia ancora al cirillico arcaico mantenendo l'uso di varie lettere oramai obsolete nell'uso parlato dell'alfabeto. La jery (Ꙑ) in origine era una legatura della Jer e della I. La ja (Я) veniva scritta in una forma arcaica chiamata A iotizzata. Nei manoscritti più antichi non si distingueva tra maiuscolo e minuscolo. Алфабето цириллицо ин лингуа булгара Con l'ingresso della Bulgaria nell'Unione europea l'alfabeto cirillico è diventato il terzo alfabeto ufficiale dell'UE. Alfabeto cirillico in lingua russa La tabella elenca le 33 lettere dell'alfabeto cirillico moderno della lingua russa e la pronuncia corrispondente. Alfabeto cirillico in lingua ucraina * Г, г si pronuncia , è una consonante faringale pari ad una "H'" sonora. * 'Ґ, ґ si pronuncia , pari alla "G'" italiana in "''gatto"; non è inclusa nell'alfabeto ucraino ufficiale adottato dall'Unione Sovietica nel 1933. * '''Е, е si pronuncia . * Є, є si pronuncia . * И, и si pronuncia , vocale intermedia tra la "I'" e la "'E", quindi una "I'" molto larga. * 'І, і si pronuncia . * Ї, ї si pronuncia . * Й, й si pronuncia , la semivocale italiana "I'''". * Un apostrofo (’') corrisponde al "''segno duro" russo "Ъ'". Alfabeto cirillico in lingua bielorussa Fino al 1933 era presente anche il carattere Ґ ( ). * 'І, і è scritta e si pronuncia come il carattere latino I''' * '''Й, й è la "i" semivocale * Ў, ў è la "u" semivocale * Щ, щ non esiste, ed è sostituita dal digramma ШЧ / шч * Г, г è una consonante fricativa sonora, pronunciata * Alcune pubblicazioni considerano i digrammi ДЖ / дж e ДЗ/'дз' come lettere a sé stanti; la prima corrisponde alla g'' dolce italiana (come in 'g'''elo), la seconda alla z'' sonora italiana (come in 'z'''ero) * Un apostrofo (') corrisponde al "segno duro" russo Ъ''' Alfabeto cirillico in lingua serba * '''Е, е si pronuncia * Ђ, ђ si pronuncia , è pronunciata con la punta della lingua più anteriore rispetto alla "g" italiana in "giro". * Ј, ј si pronuncia , cioè la semivocale italiana "i". * Љ, љ si pronuncia , è una "l" palatalizzata, come il suono italiano del gruppo "gl" in "aglio". * Њ, њ si pronuncia , è una "n" palatalizzata, come il suono italiano del gruppo "gn" in "gnomo". * Ћ, ћ si pronuncia , è pronunciata con la punta della lingua più anteriore rispetto alla "c" italiana in "cena". * Ч, ч si pronuncia , è pronunciata con la punta della lingua più posteriore rispetto alla "c" italiana in "cena". * Џ, џ si pronuncia , è pronunciata con la punta della lingua più posteriore rispetto alla "g" italiana in "giro". Alfabeto cirillico in lingua macedone * Ѕ, ѕ si pronuncia , come la z'' sonora di ''z'ero * Ј, ј si pronuncia , cioè la '''''i semivocale, come la Й'' russa * '''Ѓ, ѓ si pronuncia , una '''''g dura palatalizzata * Ќ, ќ si pronuncia , una k'' palatalizzata * '''Љ, љ si pronuncia , è una '''''l palatalizzata, come il suono italiano di gl in a'''gl'io'' * Њ, њ si pronuncia , è una n'' palatalizzata, come il suono italiano di ''gn in gn'omo * Џ, џ si pronuncia , '''''g dolce (come in g'elo). * Ш, ш si pronuncia come la '''''sc di sc'ivolo ed è l'ultima lettera; le successive dell'alfabeto cirillico non esistono. Alfabeto cirillico in lingua rutena In grassetto le lettere non presenti nell'alfabeto ruteno usato in Vojvodina. Lingue non slave Questi alfabeti sono stati creati generalmente seguendo il modello russo, ma spesso presentano notevoli differenze, soprattutto quando sono stati adattati alle lingue caucasiche. Le prime versioni furono create da missionari ortodossi per i popoli ugrofinnici e turchi della zona dei monti Urali (i mari, gli udmurt, i mordvini, i ciuvasci, i tatari) nella seconda metà del XIX secolo. In seguito alcuni alfabeti vennero creati per altri popoli siberiani e caucasici che si erano da poco convertiti al Cristianesimo. Negli anni 30 alcune lingue abbandonarono questi alfabeti cirillici modificati per adottare l'Alfabeto turco uniforme. Tutti i popoli dell'ex-Unione Sovietica che utilizzavano una scrittura araba o un altro tipo di scrittura asiatica (alfabeto oirat mongolico, ecc.) adottarono anch'essi l'alfabeto cirillico, e durante le grandi purghe alla fine degli anni '30, tutti gli alfabeti basati sull'alfabeto latino furono abbandonati in favore del cirillico nell'intera Unione Sovietica (le repubbliche baltiche, annesse in seguito, conservarono l'alfabeto latino). L'alfabeto abkhazo venne abbandonato a favore dell'alfabeto georgiano, ma dopo la morte di Stalin, anche l'abkhazo adottò il cirillico. L'ultima lingua ad adottare il cirillico fu il gagauz, che fino ad allora aveva utilizzato l'alfabeto greco. In Uzbekistan, Azerbaigian e Turkmenistan, l'uso del cirillico per scrivere le lingue locali è stata spesso una questione politicamente controversa dopo il collasso dell'Unione sovietica, poiché rievoca l'era del governo sovietico e della russificazione. Anche alcune etnie della Russia, come i tartari, hanno provato ad abbandonare l'uso del cirillico ma il cambiamento è stato bloccato perché in contrasto con la legislazione russa. Parecchie lingue hanno cambiato alfabeto passando dal cirillico ad un altro basato sull'alfabeto latino o ritornando alla scrittura precedente. Diversamente dall'alfabeto latino, che normalmente si adatta alle varie lingue aggiungendo alle lettere già esistenti accenti, dieresi, tildi e cediglie, l'alfabeto cirillico si adatta generalmente creando lettere di forma totalmente nuova. In alcuni alfabeti inventati nel XIX secolo, come la versione modificata per la lingua mari, la lingua udmurt e la lingua ciuvascia, anche le dieresi ed i brevi sono stati usati. Lingue romanze Moldavo Tale alfabeto è stato usato in Moldavia (allora parte dell'Unione Sovietica) fino al 1989, quando fu decretato il passaggio all'alfabeto latino, ed è ancora in vigore all'interno della regione separatista della Transnistria. Esso è simile al vecchio sistema di scrittura romena, abbandonato dal Regno di Romania già nel XIX secolo ma che fu conservato nella regione della Bessarabia fino al 1917, allora parte dell'Impero Russo. Nel seguente schema viene riportato il corrispondente carattere in latino utilizzato e la relativa pronuncia. Lingue turche Azero L'alfabeto cirillico è stato usato per la lingua azera dal 1939 al 1991, quando è stato abbandonato a favore dell'alfabeto latino. Baškiro L'alfabeto cirillico venne adottato dalla lingua baškira nell'inverno del 1938. In grassetto le lettere inesistenti nell'alfabeto russo. Pronuncia delle lettere in grassetto: * Ғ ғ = * Ҙ ҙ = * Ҡ ҡ = * Ң ң = * Ө ө = * Ҫ ҫ = * Ү ү = * Һ һ = * Ә ә = Chirghiso La lingua chirghisa è stata scritta anche in alfabeto latino ed arabo. Pronuncia delle lettere in grassetto: * Ң ң = * Ү ү = * Ө ө = Ciuvascio L'alfabeto cirillico venne adottato dalla lingua ciuvascia alla fine del XIX secolo, con alcune modifiche nel 1938. Pronuncia delle lettere in grassetto: * Ӑ ӑ = * Ӗ ӗ = * Ҫ ҫ = * Ӳ ӳ = Kazako La lingua kazaka viene scritta anche con l'alfabeto latino (in Turchia, ma non in Kazakistan), e con una versione modificata dell'alfabeto arabo (in Cina, Iran ed Afghanistan). * Ә ә = * Ғ ғ = , * Қ қ = * Ң ң = * Ө ө = * У у = , * Ұ ұ = * Ү ү = * Һ һ = * І і = * Ы ы = Le lettere cirilliche 'Вв, Ёё, Цц, Чч, Щщ, Ъъ, Ьь e Ээ non vengono usate per le parole native kazake, ma solo nei prestiti russi. Uzbeco L'alfabeto cirillico viene usato tuttora per la lingua uzbeca, anche se il governo ha adottato una versione dell'alfabeto latino per rimpiazzarlo. La data finale per l'utilizzo ufficiale dell'alfabeto cirillico è stata però ripetutamente rinviata. L'ultima fu fissata al 2005, ma è stata ulteriormente rinviata di alcuni anni. Alcuni studiosi non sono convinti che si potrà arrivare ad un abbandono definitivo. * В в = * Ж ж = * Ф ф = * Х х = * Ў ў = * Қ қ = * Ғ ғ = * Ҳ ҳ = Lingue caucasiche Abcaso L'abcaso è una lingua caucasica nordoccidentale, parlata nella Repubblica autonoma dell'Abcasia, in Georgia. Lingue iraniche Osseto La lingua osseta ha adottato ufficialmente il cirillico nel 1937. Tagico Ла лингуа тагица (а волте чиамата диалетто тагицо делла лингуа персиана) уса уна версионе модифицата делл'алфабето цириллицо. Лингуе монголе Ле лингуе монголе инцлудоно ил кхалкха (ин Монголиа), ил буриат (инторно ал Лаго Баикал) ед ил цалмуццо (а норд-овест дел Мар Цаспио). Ил кхалка виене сцритто анче цон л'алфабето оират, че ста венендо реинтродотто лентаменте ин Монголиа. Khalkha * Е е = , * Ё ё = * Ж ж = * З з = * Н н = , * O o = * Ө ө = * Ү ү = * У y = * Ы ы = (dopo una consonante dura) * Ь ь = (extracorta) * Ю ю = Ле леттере цирилличе Кк, Фф е Щщ нон венгоно утилиззате нелле пароле нативе монголе, ма соло пер и престити дал руссо. Буриат Л'алфабето цириллицо буриат (буряад) è симиле а ъуелло кхалкха, ма ла Ь индица палатализзазионе цоме ин руссо. Ил буриат нон уса Вв, Кк, Фф, Цц, Чч, Щщ о Ъъ нелле пароле нативе. * Е е = , * Ё ё = * Ж ж = * Н н = , * Ө ө = * Ү ү = * Һ һ = * Ы ы = , * Ю ю = , Calmucco Л'алфабето цириллицо цалмуццо (хальмг) è симиле а ъуелло кхалкха, ма ле леттере Ээ, Юю ед Яя аппаионо соло алл'инизио ди парола. Ин цалмуццо, ле воцали лунгхе венгоно сцритте дуе волте нелла прима силлаба (нөөрин), ма уна волта сола нелле силлабе суццессиве. Ле воцали цорте венгоно спессо омессе нелле силлабе суццессиве алла прима (хальмг = ). * Ә ә = * В в = * Һ һ = * Е е = , * Җ җ = * Ң ң = * Ө ө = * Ү ү = Ноте Воци цоррелате * Траслиттеразионе * Траслиттеразионе сциентифица * Цонвензиони ди траслиттеразионе дел цириллицо * Вяз' Алтри прогетти Цоллегаменти естерни * Биелоруссо * * * Generale * Microsoft Transliteration Utility v1.0 (TU) (Gratis) Programma gratuito per traslitterare la scrittura di una lingua naturale in un'altra. Es: Latino<->Cirillico. * * * Un'occhiata all'uso dello scritto cirillico moderno, incluso il repertorio completo richiesto di caratteri grafici, di J. W. van Wingen. * * * Informazioni sulla traslitterazione cirillica e la forma scritta a mano del cirillico. * Tavola dei codici Unicode "Cirillico" (PDF) * Tavola dei codici Unicode "Cirillico" supplemento (PDF) * The Cyrillic Charset Soup, Roman Czyborra's overview and history of Cyrillic charsets. * Kazakh Online Transliterator, also allows viewing of Kazakh Cyrillic web pages in Latin characters. * Universal Cyrillic decoder, an online program that may help recovering unreadable Cyrillic texts with wrong character encodings. * "Fontozbir": Serbian Cyrillic fonts package, 650 + Freeware Serbian True Type Fonts, in a single -Zip archive. Categoria:Alfabeto cirillico Categoria:Lingua russa